the gods read Percy jackson
by waternymph569
Summary: hey guys i do not own Percy Jackson and i hope you enjoy this book it's one of my first books so please comment. it starts of with the gods arguing because they want a change of leadership enjoy xD
1. Chapter 1 an unexpected parcel

**HEY GUYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :) **

** The Gods Read Percy Jackson**

Hermes walked into Olympus with a heavy brown package in his hands and was shocked by the argument going on "its time for a change in leadership you've been in charge too long brother!" shouted Poseidon "and it is because i have been in charge that the world has not exploded or become a water wonderland!" argued Zeus holding his lightning bolt threateningly "that would never had happened and you know it Zeus "exclaimed Poseidon bringing up his trident the water swirling angrily at his feet.

"well you know if you two can't decide I'd happily take the role of king of the gods i think I'd were a crown a gold one yes what do you think Hermes?" asked Apollo noticing Hermes at the entrance. "i.. umm.. well"stuttered Hermes Artemis slapped her brother on the head " sit down you fool there will be no change in leadership and if there was no one and i repeat no one would put you in charge!" she roared over the noise of Zeus and Poseidon "sheesh i was just joking little sis lighten up a little would you? your always so serious "Apollo sat down on his throne whilst rubbing his head.

"hey here's a thought maybe i could be king?" say Hades bored with his brothers constant arguments "would everyone just calm down this is not the time for arguments have you not seen Hermes walking in with what i assume is a very important package? sit down this instant"reasons Athena apparently she had noticed me. Zeus and Poseidon sat down on their thrones each muttering insults to each other under their breaths "fish face" "dollop head" "what did you call me?!" says Zeus standing up pointing his master bolt at Poseidon. " you heard me brother or is all that lighting making you deaf as well as dum?!"shoots Poseidon .

"oh would you two stop you know arguments are very bad for beauty they give you awful wrinkles and stress lines"says Aphrodite with a horrified look on her face as she says the last bit. "oh the horror gods forbid that we will get frown lines no!" Apollo screams rather convincingly until Artemis slapped him on the gods snickered.

"Hermes dear what have you got there?" asks Hera

"it's a parcel addressed to all the gods"Hermes explains holding it out.

"a parcel? addressed to me? well open it then Hermes says Zeus automatically forgetting about his argument with his brother. "no dollop head it's not for you it's for all of us understand? as if anyone would send something to you no one even likes you in charge"sneers Poseidon.

"oh be quite would you and Zeus is right..." Athena begins

"i am?..., oh right of course i am.. umm what am i right about again?"intersects Zeus the gods snickering quietly.

Athena sighed "open the package Hermes I'm going to be the first goddess to get a headache at this rate!"Athena says giving up on setting Zeus and Poseidon right.

Hermes carefully open the package inside was a cylinder made of celestial bronze and... and 8 books!." well what's in them? hurry up Hermes I've got things to do wars to plan people to kill"explains ares"who are you going to kill?" asks Hades interestingly.

"why do you need to know punk?" sneers ares brandishing his knife

"well i am the god of the underworld so if a lot of people die then they will be coming to me know won't they so i need to prepare for their arrival" explains Hades.

"oh be quite the pair of you" says Hera"let Hermes tell us what's in the package" she reasons."umm.. well" Hermes stalls.

"yes? hurry up we don't have all day as i was saying..." says ares.

"dear that really isn't good for your nails put the knife away why don't you?" Aphrodite says whilst batting her eye lashes at him."Humph! fine pumpkin " ares kissed her and put away his knife. Hephaestus clenched his fists and glared at them.

" well there's a cylinder and.. well eight books" says Hermes reluctantly.

"what idiot would send us books as if we would read them!" laughs ares

"if they sent them then it must be for a reason they never do anything if it's not life changing and what's wrong with books anyway ares?!" Athena demands

"nothing... nothing at all" says ares like he's plotting something.

"I'm more interested in the cylinder what's in that? maybe it's a new weapon open that first!" says Artemis excitedly.

" i think we should read the note first " says Hermes picking up the piece of pure white paper. "note? what note i don't see any note!" says Hephaestus hold up the paper. "oh that note well read it then!"

_dear gods of Olympus,_

_these books are the future of so__me__ very important demi-gods that you may be interested in because they concern you as well. be warned though if you change anything ion these books such as if you save one of them from a monster then it might change the course of the future. i have also sent some people to help you fill in the blank bits if you are confused by the story. _

_sincerely__ the fates_

"people i don't see any people" says Hades

"they must be in the cylinder brother there's nothing else in the box" says Poseidon

Hermes opened the cylinder and out jumped 13 people "how in Hades did you all fit in there?" inquires Hermes.

the one with shaggy hair said "umm well the fates know their stuff" he shrugged

"that doesn't explain anything boy!" shouts ares

"dad!" whines the boy with the wedge like haircut..

"what did you say punk? did you just call me dad?!"inquires ares.

"well...umm " he stuttered.

"i think you should introduce yourselves sweeties"says hera

The kids send Hera glares as if she had tortured them into oblivion._ i wonder what that's about_ Zeus thought.

"right okay i guess I'll go first" says the one with the green eyes.

"hang on why do you get to go first it's not like you're the most powerful one here seaweed brain i think i should go first" he explains stepping forward.

"in your dreams clot pole" sneers the one with the green eyes.

"clot pole? seaweed brain? " questions Poseidon looking at his brother.

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" he says stepping forward.

"what! you had a son! how dare you not tell me you broke the oath brother!" Zeus roars and shouts.

"it's not like you didn't break it either" mutters Poseidon looking down.

"yeah and you broke it twice!" exclaims the one who had stopped Percy Jackson from stepping forward.

"What?!" shouts Zeus

"i am Jason grace son of Zeus" he proudly says.

"oh for gods sake you both broke the oath and you Zeus broke it twice!" exclaims Hades.

"umm is it my turn now.. I'll just go shall I, I am Nico Di Angelo son of Hades" he says

Hades stares speechless "you broke the oath too oh no this is terrible!" exclaims Zeus

"umm. excuse me... my father never broke the oath. I was born before the oath was made but I was in the lotus hotel so I never aged" explains Nico.

"ha see i didn't break the oath!" Hades says triumphantly.

"okay know that we've established that why don't they finish introducing themselves?" suggests Artemis.

"right i am Annabeth chase daughter of Athena" says the girl with the grey eyes.

"i am Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite" says the girl next to Jason.

"humph doesn't look like a daughter of Aphrodite" grumbles ares.

"i am Hazel Levesque daughter of Hades" says the girl with the diamond next to her.

Hades visibly pales " are you alright Hades?" asks Artemis worriedly.

"yes i'm fine." Hades gulps and straightens up.

"ha you broke the oath twice is well am I the only person who doesn't go over the top here?" exclaims Poseidon.

"enough of this carry on" says Zeus.

"I am frank Zhang son of ares and descendant of Poseidon." says the one with the military style haircut.

"descendant? of me how is that?" asks Poseidon.

"umm... well" starts Frank but is interrupted by Jason whispering something in his ear " oh all right but i hardly think that's going to change anything" he complains.

"wait are you the descendant of that boy who destroyed camp, the son of Poseidon?" asks ares " yes I am and he didn't destroy it" complains frank Jason automatically shoves an elbow in his gut.

"wait which camp are we talking about Jupiter or half-blood?"asks piper.

"you know about both camps?" Hades asks

"umm yeah were a mixture of both camps oh and by the way i am Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus builder of the Argo II " he boasts

"what Argo two when was that?" asks Athena

"would you shut up repair boy?" complains... Thalia?

"right you already know me i am Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and warrior of Artemis" she says." you're not supposed to say that pine cone face " sneers Percy

"you wanna fight seaweed brain?!" she challenges

"guys calm down" says Annabeth.

the old-looking satyr comes out " I am coach hedge protector"

"i am Grover finder of pan" says the other satyr.

"goat boy you're not supposed to say that" grumbles the cyclops."I am Tyson half-brother to Percy HI DADDY!" he waves at Poseidon.

"umm..hello Tyson" says Poseidon

"I am Ella the harpy I have read lots of books... books are the key to knowledge page 32 paragraph 7 the way to knowledge..." states the very thin looking girl.

"she's even worse than Athena!" exclaims Hephaestus.

"Ella is not bad Ella is pretty" Tyson says and blushes Ella goes over to him and hugs him.

"aww aren't they just the cutest!" squeals Aphrodite." though I don't think I've ever seen a pairing like that before" she says after.

"yes they are great know why don't we hurry this up so I can go kill people!" grumbles coach hedge.

"i like this guy!" laughs ares." what's the Title of the first book Hermes?" he asks

"Percy Jackson and the lighting thief in fact the first five books are about Percy Jackson!" he says flipping through the various books." oh and another one the son of Neptune don't forget that one aah the adventures that I had" Percy says staring into the distance.

"that is sooo unfair what about my adventures there should be a book about all my adventure too I am the most important one here being the son of Zeus!" complains Jason.

"no my brother is more important right brother?" says Tyson

"right when Gea made us fight i would have one if your girlfriend hadn't interfered" sneers Percy."Gea? dear gods she's back?" exclaims Hera.

"umm why don't you read the books and find out" says hazel cheerfully.

I ACCIDENTLY VAPORIZE MY ALGEBRA TEACHER

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE CHAPTERS I'LL ADD xD **


	2. Chapter 2 percy becomes an idiot

**hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter ****I'll carry on this chapter soon sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed the addition I'll try to add more every day but I'm really busy right now if you have any ideas or characters you would like added in then please tell me and I'll try to add them to the next chapter xD**

**Percy Becomes An Idiot **

I ACCIDENTLY VAPORIZE MY ALGEBRA TEACHER

"how on earth can a sea-god vaporize anyone? are you sure you aren't Zeus's son boy?!" says ares glaring at Percy.

"oh I'm pretty sure I'm my father's son" replies Percy with a smirk on his face.

"Humph well read then I don't have all the time in the world you know, oh wait that's right I do have all the time in the world! ha ha" laughs ares.

"dad! seriously could you be any less embarrassing?" groans frank

"I'll read first shall I pass me the book will you Hermes " says Athena Hermes walks up to Athena's throne and hands her the book whilst studying Percy and his companions in very great detail._ they have this aura like they are better than everyone else I wonder what happened to make them act like that _thought Hermes on the way back to his own throne.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

**"**who ever does?" chuckles Apollo.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"well how can we lead a normal life when you've just said that!" says ares

"umm dad? you're talking to a book" points out frank

"BE QUIET BOY!" roars ares

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"couldn't have said it better myself" says Leo.

"well it's not like we need to know were gods after all" reasons Athena.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being**  
**able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"oh for gods sake is this all you ever talk about it's always me me me when are you going to do something else Percy?!" sneers ares

"shut up you don't know the first thing about me" says Percy.

"I know you're a half blood and an idiot!" states Ares and looks away as if the matter is now closed.

"infuriating idiot!" fumes Percy.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages if you feel something stirring inside stop reading**  
**immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter**  
**of time before they**  
**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"I'm assuming you're talking about monsters Percy?" asks Poseidon.

"well that and gods but you'll figure it out once you finish reading the chapter"says Percy.

"if I had a penny for every god and monster or even half-blood that you pissed of seaweed brain I would be a millionaire!" exclaims Thalia.

"your already the daughter of Zeus and at least my father won't blast you out of the sea if you ever go near it what else do you want!" exclaims Percy.

"oh be quite would you I want to hear the rest!" shouts Hades.

"temper temper!" says piper.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**  
**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"well you didn't warn us and obviously your names Percy that's the title of the book! dear god your son's an idiot uncle!" exclaims Apollo.

"hey I'm right here you know!" shouts Percy.

"and don't insult my son Apollo!" says Poseidon pointing his trident at him.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private**  
**school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"hmm right next to us we'll be able to keep an eye on you that way very good" says Hades with an evil expression.

"umm you know your son already tricked me into meeting you and you threatened me and we fought you're not planning on adding anything else to that already long list are you uncle?" asks Percy?

"well those things haven't happened yet know have they? so it's actually a nonexistent list" says Hades with a smile on his face

Percy looked worriedly at Annabeth "umm Nico? do you think you could control your dad? please?"asks Percy through gritted teeth.

"don't threaten my son Hades or you'll have to deal with me oh and who won this fight?" asks Poseidon curiously

"oh I did but I made the mistake of letting down my guard because I needed information trust me that won't happen again" says Percy looking at Hades with a smile on his face

"oh I like your son Poseidon" says Hephaestus chuckling.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"yes" says Hermes

"definitely agrees ares nodding his head.

" I am not a troubled kid!" argues Percy

"oh yes you are seaweed brain" says hazel

"very very troubled" agrees Leo.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"see even you agree" says Zeus

Percy silently fumed.

"don't worry sweetie there just messing with you says Hera.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last**  
**May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two**  
**teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**  
**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"what's so special about this Mr Brunner?" grumbles Apollo.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy**  
**beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but**  
**he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman**  
**armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**  
**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"aah its Chiron" says hazel

"no wonder he's special" says Apollo realization dawning on his face. Artemis slapped him on the head

"idiot" she grumbles "why couldn't I have a sister?"

"you get into trouble a lot kid?" asks ares  
"you could say that" says Percy

**Boy, was I wrong.**

everyone chuckled at this.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the**  
**Sara-toga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school**  
**bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a**  
**behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and**  
**our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"that's impressive for a baby" says Ares grudgingly

"maybe a little too good"mumbles Zeus thoughtfully.

"knew you had bad luck seaweed brain" says Annabeth

"shut up" grumbles Percy

"why couldn't you tell us more things I want to know you are such an idiot Percy don't you know anything" says Apollo.

"well there was this time when..." starts Percy not seeming bothered that he got called an idiot again.

"be quiet I want to hear the rest you sure do talk a lot don't you?"asks Athena.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**  
**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting**  
**my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"ew that's disgusting!" exclaims Aphrodite.

"I think it might make an interesting flavor?" said Apollo

"your joking right? I mean who would want to eat that?" asked piper"

yeah no offense but even I wouldn't eat that, and I eat blue food, sometimes the food is not even supposed to be blue and I eat it!" Percy exclaimed.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held**  
**back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his**  
**chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life**  
**because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but**  
**don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

The gods all laughed at this.

"I always thought he was kind of an idiot!" says Dionysus.

Grover looked embarrassed at that.

"you think everyone at camp are idiots!" says Aphrodite.

"well most of the newbies are I'm always amazed at how they can find the most idiotic ways to say that we don't exist!" says Hermes.

"my children are not idiots otherwise they would not be my children now would they?" said Athena.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she**  
**knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

"probation? what's that?" asked Apollo.

"are you clueless about everything that doesn't include you?" asked Artemis

"no! maybe. okay yes! so sue me!"said Apollo.

"probation is what school kids go on if they've been in trouble a lot" explained Athena.

"looks like your sons a trouble maker uncle not really surprised he is your son after all" said Ares

"be quite" said Poseidon irritatingly.

**The headmaster had**  
**threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly**  
**entertaining happened on this trip.**

"what's wrong with entertainment? i love entertaining people!" said Hermes.

_I'd like to see this headmaster try to take my son on when he figures out his powers_ thought Poseidon.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"do it you stupid punk!" yelled ares.

Percy sighed he was really getting irritated of ares insulting him all the time" can't you tell your dad to be a little lenient on me? cause you know I just saved the world from Kronos and everything!" he asked frank.

"you know my dad even I can't convince him to stop!" said frank.

"and anyway it is very entertaining to watch" said coach hedge " just wished there was more fighting in this stupid book of yours Jackson" he grumbled.

"you and my dad both!" said Frank.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**  
**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**  
**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**  
**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**  
**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension**  
**would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"then why didn't you!" yelled coach hedge and Ares.

"Percy is being rational it is the smartest thing to do!" said Athena

"your mom called me smart guess she doesn't know that were gonna start dating yet" joked Percy to Annabeth

"shut up! she's only calling you smart because she doesn't know about the idiotic things that you've done. going to do this time thing is really getting on my nerves!" said Annabeth

"ooh a daughter of Athena confused I thought I'd never see the day!" joked Grover

"Athena is the goddess of wisdom.." rattled off Ella going into a full stream of things that makes Athena better than any of the other gods/goddesses.

"aww I like your girlfriend Tyson she's very loyal!"cooed Hera

Tyson blushed.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum rode up front in his wheelchair,**

**guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"child you do know that they have lasted longer than a few thousand years right?" asked Athena.

"well I do know, back then or in the future whatever, I didn't believe that gods and goddesses existed that the Greek civilization or the roman one were still at large!" said Percy.

"that is the smartest thing you've ever said seaweed brain who told you to say it?" said Thalia not believing Percy could be that knowledgeable

"hey! I can be smart sometimes too!" Percy protested.

"yeah and I'm a god!" scoffed Jason

Percy looked like he was about to argue but quickly shut up because the book was being read and he didn't want to miss out on any of it even though it was his own life that he was reading about.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column**  
**with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling**  
**us how it was a grave marker, astele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides.**  
**I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**  
**but everybody around me**  
**was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give**  
**me the evil eye.**  
**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even**  
**though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had**  
**come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

_sounds like one of my furies_ thought Hades_ but why would I send a fury after my nephew_ he asked himself

"sounds like one lean mean fighting machine!" chuckled ares.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point**  
**her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school**  
**detention for a month.**

"well over the years i have noticed that when mean people are kinder to you than normal it tends to freak them out more than if they are threatening" said Jason trying to imitate Annabeth

Annabeth shoved her arm in his guts.

Jason doubled over in agony.

"that will teach you not to try to imitate me!" said Annabeth.

"yeah grace!" joked Percy putting an arm around his girlfriend looking smug.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I**  
**didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious,**  
**and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"not very good at being subtle are you boy?" said Dionysus.

Grover looked terrified.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**  
**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and**  
**said, "Will youshut up?"**  
**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"not very good at keeping out of trouble are you Jackson! if I didn't know better I'd have thought you might have been my son!" joked Hermes

"yeah but you do know better so you know that he's my son!" said Poseidon

"yeah like I would want to be related to someone who was mouth piece for Kronos!" muttered coach hedge.

"shut up it wasn't like that!"argued Annabeth

"what wasn't like that?" asked Apollo

"nothing"said all of them.

"a huh" said Artemis knowing something was up but letting it go for now.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**  
**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**  
**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

"talk about being the center of attention!" joked Apollo.

"embarrassing!" added Hermes.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture**  
**represents?"**

"bet you didn't know the answer.. i mean won't know the answer this time thing is so frustrating!" shouted ares

"yeah kind pf makes it harder for you to pick on me huh? your loss is definitely my gain!" said Percy looking extremely happy with himself

"oh throwing insults is not the only way to pick on people punk want me to show some of the other ways?" ares asked cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"no I'm alright I think I want to hear the rest of the book" said Percy

"wimp" muttered coach hedge

"don't say that about my brother he's very brave!" said Tyson

"hah I've seen trees braver than him!"said coach hedge.

"oh I definitely like this guy!" said Ares.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating**  
**his kids, right?"**  
**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

"had to be that one didn't it?"groaned Hades

" that was a very bad experience!" shuddered Poseidon

"glad I didn't have to go through it" said Zeus smugly

"mother always did like you best!" grumbled Hades.

"well at least we didn't get mistaken for bits of rock!" argued Poseidon.

"yeah!" said Hades

"that's not a very good argument Poseidon you should just drop it though I'm not surprised probably got water clogging up that brain" said Athena a matter a factly.

"oh shut up!" complained Poseidon.

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**  
**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**  
**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate**  
**them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus**  
**grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

"can't believe he said Kronos was a god!" muttered Zeus.

"that's what your thinking about? I'm thinking about how disgusting that is!"said Aphrodite

"oh stop being such a baby if you think it's disgusting imagine what it would be like living it!" said Hades angrily.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**  
**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"see even that girl agreed with me" pointed out Aphrodite.

"mum!" complained piper

"yes darling?" she asked

"completely clueless!" said Athena shaking her head.

"better to be clueless than ugly!" sniffed Aphrodite

"I'll show you who's ugly"muttered Athena.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Zeus.

**Some snickers from the group.**  
**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going**  
**to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**  
**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this**  
**matter in real life?"**

"busted!"said Apollo.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**  
**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"ha ha Apollo thinks like a satyr!" laughed Ares

"what's wrong with being a satyr?" asked coach hedge and Grover

"nothing, nothing!" said Ares still chuckling

"shut it" complained Apollo.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything**  
**wrong. He had radar ears.**  
**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"typical!" said Artemis

"what's that supposed to mean?" asked Percy indignantly.

"well boys aren't the smartest of people are they" said Artemis

"huh that's what I get for saving her" muttered Percy angrily.

"you know you should be more respectful they are gods" said hazel.

"I should but I won't" said Percy.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos**  
**a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being**  
**immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods**  
**defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the**  
**darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us**  
**back outside?"**

"how could you not know that?" asked Athena shaking her head.

"yeah Jackson tell us how could you not know that!" asked Jason shocked.

"shut it, I thought you said I was smart!" he said to Athena

"I did before I learned better don't know what I was thinking a spawn of Poseidon being smart!" she laughed.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like**  
**doofuses.**

"naturally" said Artemis "there's no way boy's can go a single minute without being stupid!"she said.

"oh yeah?!" said Apollo. he just sat there for about ten seconds then said "yeah your right can't do it."

"told you"Artemis said.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**  
**I knew that was coming.**  
**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**  
**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand**  
**years old and had seen everything.**

"they have seen everything and it probably makes it harder that he has to be at camp and have favorites with the different demi-gods that he has to take care of" reasons Athena

"you are very perceptive aren't you Percy i wouldn't have thought that a child of Poseidon would have figured that out"says Artemis

"thanks"smiled Percy then he thought about it and said "hey!"

the demi gods all snickered

"i'd like to see the day where Percy says something clever"says nico

"hey it's happened on rare occasions but it's happened"says Rachel smiling playfully at Percy.

_does she have feelings for me oh what will Annabeth do if she finds out what should i do i know i'll just smile that'll be okay_

Percy smiled at her and Annabeth glared at her

_oh maybe that wasn't a good thing to do __after all_

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**  
**"About the Titans?"**

"your really slow aren't you child?" asked Athena

"give him some credit mom" said Annabeth

"that's because he is"said mason chuckling.

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**  
**"Oh."**  
**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important.**  
**I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept**  
**only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"wow how did it feel to know that someone actually thought that you were smart seaweed brain?"asked hazel

"shut up"said Percy and blasted her with a wave of water

"hey!"said hazel

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**  
**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and**  
**shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every**  
**Greek and Roman person**  
**who had everlived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But**  
**Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and**  
**attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to beas**  
**good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell**  
**them correctly.**

"yeah they really are hard to get your head around you know? i mean i was with the Romans and then i had to learn the Greek ones as well!" exclaimed frank

"it's not that hard i bet all of you could do it if you set your minds to it"said Annabeth

"no they couldn't Annabeth they're too busy worrying about the world to seek knowledge that will benefit them whilst they are fighting"said Thalia wistfully.

hey shouted all the demi-gods apart from Annabeth who laughed

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like**  
**he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"he probably was considering how old he is" said piper.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**  
**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth**  
**Avenue.**

"why would you want to watch traffic wouldn't it be boring?" asked Zeus

"it would be much better if they were watching a fight or a war!" said Ares

"that would be pretty interesting to watch actually!"said Leo

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured**  
**maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been**  
**weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I**  
**wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane**  
**blowing in.**

"you too are always fighting but this seems more... serious than the other times"said Apollo

"what's it about? any ideas?" asked Hermes

the two brothers shook their heads wondering what could have gotten then so mad at each other.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.**  
**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds**  
**wasn't seeing a thing.**

"humans are such idiots why would they harm the animals did the animals do something to them noooo but they still have to hurt them don't they!" grumbled Grover outraged

"yeah we should all kill them with guns and fire!"yelled coach hedge

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did**  
**that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't**  
**make it elsewhere.**  
**"Detention?" Grover asked**

"not possible" said leo

"he got blasted with a 20ft wave

"hey"said leo and glared at percy

"don't look at me" said percy putting his hands up

"don't you dare insult my son!" shouted posiedon

"thanks dad!" said Percy

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"well that's obvious"said ares

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep**  
**philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

everyone laughed

Grover blushed "what? i was hungry!"

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

"and we really needed to know that didn't we?"said ares

"idiot!"grumbled Zeus

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a**  
**little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a**  
**taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me**  
**right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I**  
**was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"aww that's so sweet!" said all the goddesses

Percy blushed

Poseidon smiled remembering sally.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a**  
**paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized**  
**cafe table.**

"cool!" said Apollo

"i want one!" shouted Hermes

"i could build that it would be easy!" said Hephaestus

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly**  
**friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in**  
**Grover's lap.**  
**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had**  
**spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"yeah like that was an accident!" grumbled Hades

"even i couldn't do something to make that girl look attractive"sniffs Aphrodite looking at her makeup in her mirror

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your ****temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.****I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain,****screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"no stupid the water pushed you!" said nico rolling his eyes

"and a mortal would no that would they?"asked thaila

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**  
**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**  
**"—the water—"**  
**"—like it grabbed her—"**  
**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"yep big trouble!"agreed Hermes

"big big big trouble!" said Apollo

"idiot!"said Artemis

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the**  
**museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant**  
**fire in her eyes, as if I'd**  
**done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**  
**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**  
**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"of course it wasn't you never guess your punishment stupid!"said Hermes

"well sorry!" said Percy

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me.I pushed her."**  
**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to**  
**death.**

"aww what a loyal friend!"cooed aphrodite

Grover blushed and looked down

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**  
**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**  
**"But—"**  
**"You—will—stay—here."**  
**Grover looked at me desperately.**  
**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**  
**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me."Now."**

"what's with all the honey business it's annoying!" grumbled leo**  
**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**  
**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there.**  
**She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to**  
**come on.**  
**How'd she get there so fast?**

"is she a monster?" asked Jason

"yeah a really annoying one at that!" said Percy

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've**  
**missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind**  
**it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**  
**I wasn't so sure.**

"you shouldn't be your natural gifts are their for you to use not to ignore"explains Athena

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and**  
**Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in**  
**his novel.**

"do you think he did that one purpose to test Percy?"asked Jason

"i never thought of that maybe i don't really know"said Percy

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of**  
**the entrance hall.**  
**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"oh you only wish sweetie!" said Aphrodite

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.****I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and ****Roman section**

"you think punk?"asked ares**  
**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"really i never would have guessed since the whole class is outside for lunch!"shouted ares

"stop insulting my son!" shouted Poseidon

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was**  
**making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"growling?"asked Hades

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs.**  
**Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"probably did "reasoned Annabeth

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**  
**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"always go with safe"said Athena nodding her head

"not when it's with a fury"whispered Percy to Annabeth

she nodded her head in agreement

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**  
**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**  
**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"emphasis on the fact that you are an idiot!"says ares

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP INSULTING MY SON!"roared Poseidon

"don't worry dad I've been through much worse"said Percy

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**  
**Thunder shook the building.**  
**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you**  
**out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**  
**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"well she's obviously accusing you of something that you didn't do"says Poseidon

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of**  
**my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay onTom Sawyer from the Internet without ever**  
**reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make**  
**me read the book.**

Hermes and Apollo both shuddered at the thought

**"Well?" she demanded.**  
**"Ma'am, I don't..."**  
**"Your time is up," she hissed.**  
**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched,**  
**turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled**  
**hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A FURY YOU SENT A FURY TO KILL MY SON! YOU KILL MY SON I'LL KILL YOU"roared Poseidon

"well i don't even know why i sent it!" said hades

**Then things got even stranger.**  
**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway**  
**of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"really that's stranger then having your teacher turn into a monster and threaten you"said Leo

"well it was pretty strange"Percy argued

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**  
**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**  
**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the**  
**air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword,**  
**which he always used on tournament day.**

"cool"said Leo and frank

"he used a sword on tournament day?"asked thaila confused

"yep"shrugged Percy

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**  
**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"wimp"said ares under his breath

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**  
**And she flew straight at me.**  
**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**  
**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of !**

"what is with the honey stuff!"grumbled frank

"that's really cool you fought a fury at 12!"said nico

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot,**  
**leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**  
**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**  
**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**  
**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or**  
**something.**

"magic mushrooms?"asked Hermes

"the mist is still affecting him!"said Athena astonished

"have you noticed how Percy makes a lot of analogies to water and the beach?"asked Grover

Everyone thought about it and agreed

"hey! i do not.. okay maybe a little bit!" said Percy.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**  
**I went back outside.**  
**It had started to rain.**  
**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing**  
**there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I**  
**hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"who?" asked Poseidon

**I said, "Who?"**  
**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

"like father like son!"said Aphrodite

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**  
**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**  
**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**  
**He said, "Who?"**  
**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"you really need to learn how to lie want me to teach you?"asked Hermes

"umm i'm okay thanks"said Grover

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."****Thunder boomed overhead.****I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading**** his book, as if he'd never moved.****I went over to him.**

"can't believe that the mist is till affecting him!" said Artemis astonished

hazel and piper both agreed

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the**  
**future, Mr. Jackson."**  
**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**  
**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**  
**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"now he's a better at lieing"said Hermes

Apollo nodded his head in agreement

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**  
**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As**  
**far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"way to make him feel crazy" said piper

"well that's the end of the first chapter"said hermes

**okay i finally finished the chapter i thought it was never going to happen i had so much writers block sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes and thanks for those people who followed my story but please please please review oh and i'm thinking about putting in Luke or sally so if you could review and tell me and also tell me if you want something to happen in the story or character you want to add xD**


End file.
